


head on collision with a catastrophic setback

by stefonzolesky



Category: Saturday Night Live
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 02:04:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14125752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: sally is a tornado.





	head on collision with a catastrophic setback

sally is a tornado. she tears up everything in her path. maybe that’s why dan needler gets sucked in so quickly, caught up in her push-and-pull. not that he’s complaining. 

except for he  _ is _ complaining, all the time, and so is she. that just makes them love each other all the more.

it’s always been complicated with them, ever since high school when they first met. their friends tried to pull them away from each other, so they drew themselves closer. then they pulled away. then they fell in and out of love on the daily, and they fucked in the janitor’s closet at least once a week.

everyone is fed up with them by the time they graduate. teachers, students, and  _ especially _ the janitor. he turns his nose up at them when they walk past, but they’re usually too busy bickering to notice. they tend to do that a lot. all their friends just… resign themselves to a life of listening.

somehow, neither dan nor sally get sick of arguing with each other. if anything, they get off on it. they get off on a lot of things, though, and dan finds that it’s best not to talk about that.

(it just causes more arguments, and on a second thought, maybe he  _ should _ talk about it. whatever. it can wait.)

there are dan’s friends, and there are sally’s friends. they aren’t allowed to get along, because every time dan and sally break up, they’re forced to choose sides. once, dan’s best friend and sally’s best friend started dating, a week before an explosive breakup. things got far nastier than they ever had before. dan knows that sally always finds a way to escalate things.

dan suspects that things might change as they get older, but, to put it shortly, things don’t. they stay in a sort of arrested development -- through high school, through college, out of college. all they do is argue. it’s nonstop.

“can you ever let anything slide?” dan asks her one day. he’s forgotten what they’re arguing about, but he assumes that it’s something he did and she got pissed about it for no good reason.

she opens her mouth like she wants to say something, but all that comes out is an exasperated groan.

“i’m taking that as a no,” dan spits. he crosses his arms over his chest with a dignified huff.

“nothing you do is worth letting slide,” sally claims.

dan groans. “i hate you so much.”

“likewise,” sally snaps.

and dan realizes then and there that he’s never been more in love.


End file.
